


The Scent of Sunshine

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming, Fluff, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Life Bonds, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Scents & Smells, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, only son of Odin, leader of werewolves, has a run-in with Loki, only son of Laufey, king of vampires. Their two clans have been at war for centuries and any interaction between the two races is expressly forbidden. Their first encounter is a bit of a rough-and-tumble but then they discover that friendship – and maybe even more – can sometimes be found in the most unlikely places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**
> 
> Dedicated to [Mochimusha](http://mochimusha.tumblr.com/). She was one of the winners of my “500 Followers” giveaway and her fic prompt was a Thor/Loki story where one is a werewolf and the other is a vampire so it could be filled with forbidden love goodness :)
> 
> She also made [FANART](http://mochimusha.tumblr.com/post/32801959223/tell-me-how-pretty-the-sun-shines-more-of) for the story.
> 
> Warning: I didn’t stick strictly to the ‘werewolf’, ‘vampire’ lore. I wanted to make a few changes and I figure if Stephenie Meyer can make her vampires sparkle, I can take a few creative liberties for a fic, right? Haha. Anyway, you’ve been warned :) Apologies in advance if the deviation from lore bothers you.

“Father, I want to fight!” Loki said again, feeling like they had been having the same argument since Loki was old enough to speak his own mind. “Thor is already out there fighting with his people and I’m _older_ than him! I should be out there too.”

 

Laufey didn’t even bother looking up from his desk and the map sprawled across it, held in place at each corner by a full inkwell. “You are not fighting,” Laufey stated simply. “One bite from a werewolf and you’re dead.”

 

“But one bite from _me_ and _they’re_ dead too!” Loki argued back, hating the fact that his father had so little faith in him that he did not even consider Loki’s potential deadliness in return.

 

“I will not have my only son fighting!” Laufey snapped, finally turning to pin Loki with his gaze, icy fury in his eyes.

 

“You don’t need to pretend to care,” Loki huffed. “I know you’re just worried about me embarrassing you or slowing down your army.”

 

“You’re not going,” Laufey said with finality, not even attempting to disprove Loki’s claim. Loki wasn’t surprise that he didn’t make the attempt; by now he knew that he was unwanted. The only reason he was still allowed to stay in the palace was because he was all Laufey had left of Loki’s mother. Vampires already tended to struggle bringing a pregnancy to term without damage to the baby or mother, but Loki had been told that his mother was particularly frail.

 

Realizing that there was nothing Loki could accomplish by beginning the argument again other than receiving his father’s wrath, Loki turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. The servants left him alone as he swept by in the direction of his room; they knew by now to not disturb him after being in conference with his father.

 

Silently fuming, Loki entered his room and pulled on his comfortable travel clothes. There was still a bit of winter’s chill in the air as spring crept into the trees but that did not concern him. However, Loki did know that in his current mindset he would be running quickly and without any thought to his attire, meaning that he had to wear more sturdy clothes than what he wore around the palace to make sure the fabric didn’t get ruined and shredded by passing tree branches.

 

Once he was dressed properly he headed through the halls again, keeping to the back routes to avoid the bustle of soldiers rushing through the halls. Laufey’s army would be heading out tomorrow at dusk in retaliation to a bridge Odin’s men had taken over a fortnight ago. Loki almost rolled his eyes as he thought about the ongoing feud. He was told the werewolves were cunning and vicious – though he had never gotten an opportunity to meet one personally since Laufey kept him locked away in the palace.

 

But even though werewolves could be bad, Loki couldn’t understand why the two sides failed to agree on a truce. The war had been going since before Loki was born and he was honestly growing tired of it. When he heard that a new battle would be fought over this bridge or that tower it felt to him like a childish argument requiring a time out. Of course he was probably also bitter about the whole war since he was kept on the sidelines, forced to stay out of things and gain a terrible reputation of being a coward by his own people.

 

This thought pushed Loki onward as he slipped out of the palace and through the gates. The guards watched him go silently, accustomed to his nightly runs when he got too angry to do anything else. Loki started at a sprint for a few miles while he remained in their range of hearing, not needing them to know that he had more than a nightly sprint planned. As soon as he was sure he was out of hearing range he broke into a run, wind roaring in his ears.

 

He turned towards the mountains as he ran, barely noticing the slight sting whenever a branch briefly sliced his cheeks or hands before he healed. Tonight Loki’s goal was the low valley that ran between the two mountain ranges, which had been designated as neutral territory by both clans. Normally Loki stayed well away from the border, knowing he would have to return to the palace in a reasonable time without arousing suspicion.

 

Tonight he didn’t care. He knew he would probably return to the palace sometime but it was not a high priority for him. Laufey would be too busy making final preparations and talking to the general leading this army before they headed out in the next day; he wouldn’t care enough to see when his son came home. This wasn’t the first time Loki had been to the valley; he had even snuck into wolf territory a few times with the intention of trickery or observation, though he had never encountered a wolf so close to the border.

 

It took nearly an hour of straight running for Loki to approach the base of the mountains, his pace slowing slightly as he began tackling the incline. There were a few paths cut out of the brush by other animals – deer and foxes making trails – but most of the time Loki had to make his own path, fighting the branches and underbrush as he continued to climb. Luckily he did not have to climb the full mountain, finding a small crevice about halfway up between two mountains he could slip through. After that he simply had to carefully pick his way down the other side of the mountainside to find himself in the heavily-forested valley.

 

While still partway up the mountainside Loki scanned a sharp look over the valley, searching for any hint of fire or smoke. Finding none, he continued down fully into the valley and chose a slower pace as he cut through trees and tall grass. Closer to the far mountain range bordering wolf territory Loki found a clearing surrounded by trees and he paused for a moment, staring up at the half-full moon. It wasn’t the best time for Loki to be edging close to wolf territory but at least it wasn’t a full moon.

 

Without any warning other than a quick growl, Loki was suddenly knocked to the ground by a massive weight hitting his side. He fell to the cold grass hard and groaned, immediately trying to push the weight off but finding his whole body trapped, claws digging painfully into his wrists. Loki looked up and forced himself to remain silent as he took in the massive wolf above him, fur light but looking silver under the moon’s light.

 

The wolf was standing prone above him, mouth open and teeth on display as a small growl rumbled from the beast’s chest with every breath. One bite and Loki would be dead; one bite and the wolf would be dead as well, but when Loki raised his head he got a clawed paw against his neck warningly. And then right before Loki’s eyes the wolf melted away into the form of a man, still massive but humanoid with fingers clutching Loki’s wrists and throat instead of claws.

 

The man above him was still massive, broad-shouldered with rippling muscles and a body long enough to cover all of Loki’s length. Loki also realized, quite suddenly, that by changing from wolf to human form, the man above him now only had some shorts on. Loki hadn’t had much experience with near-naked bodies before, no one at the palace possessing enough of a personality or spine to be interesting, so feeling warm skin press against Loki’s body caused him to shudder slightly. The werewolf’s fur had also receded except for a head of long, matted blond hair.

 

Loki began to fight anew, trying to kick the man off or pull his wrists free but the man just lowered more weight on him and tightened his grip warningly. Loki was expecting a bite and a painful death as he fought more frantically, but stilled when he realized that the werewolf was making no aggressive move other than to hold him down. He finally found the courage to look up and take in the details of the man’s face and he realized with a silent curse that Thor Odinson was above him.

 

Thor seemed to realize who Loki was in return when their eyes met, Thor jolting slightly as their gazes locked. Loki felt a similar jolt run through his body, not necessarily unpleasant but demanding and insistent. Luckily it passed quickly and both of them relaxed slightly before tensing again, realizing who they were dealing with. “You’re Loki Laufeyson,” Thor eventually said, voice a deep rumble in his chest. He sounded shocked.

 

“And you’re Thor Odinson,” Loki said with a bit of a drawl, trying to make it look like he wasn’t equal parts curious and terrified. It was easier to hide his nerves since he felt an odd insistence that he wasn’t in immediate danger. It didn’t make sense because Thor still had him pinned with his neck and hands held down, but Loki couldn’t shake it.

 

Thor considered Loki silently for a moment, looking him over with open curiosity. Loki was a little surprised by this; his own curiosity made sense since he had only studied werewolves in books and hadn’t met any, but Thor had been in battle and must have met – and killed – many other vampires. Loki wasn’t going to risk asking the question, especially when Thor opened his mouth to speak. “I bet I could collect a nice ransom off you.”

 

Loki couldn’t help it; he gave a sharp bark of laughter. He could feel Thor jump slightly in shock at the sound, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “It would be a waste of your time,” Loki explained unhappily, looking past Thor to the moon above. “No one would pay.”

 

“But you’re the prince,” Thor argued uncertainly.

 

“An unwanted prince,” Loki shot back, sighing heavily. He hadn’t left the palace for this. He was still angry at himself for getting caught off guard in the first place; even if Thor had been up wind of him Loki still should have been able to hear him approaching.

 

Loki noticed Thor’s grip loosening, the werewolf making the mistake of offering sympathy. Not willing to waste his opportunity, Loki finally ripped his hands free and knocked Thor over with all his strength, sending the man toppling over. In a flash Loki was above him, fangs bared and against Thor’s neck since he knew immediately that he didn’t have the brut weight and strength to keep Thor pinned with his body.

 

Thor growled angrily but stilled, aware of Loki’s fangs. “Maybe my father would actually care if I brought him your head,” he mused thoughtfully, pressing his fangs a little more insistently against Thor’s neck. This close he could smell Thor’s heat and hear his blood rushing through his veins. Loki was a little surprised because he had always heard people say that werewolves smelt terrible and tasted worse, but Loki thought Thor smelt extremely appealing.

 

“Well what are you waiting for?” Thor snapped, lying still beneath Loki in fear of his fangs. “Just get it over with.”

 

Loki wanted to, he wanted to badly. He wanted to seal his lips over Thor’s pulse, taste the sweat on the man’s skin before biting down and tasting the blood that sang to him so strongly. Loki leaned a bit closer, fang denting skin but not puncturing, before pulling away jerkily, finding himself unable. Although he could feel Thor’s blood calling him, he oddly didn’t possess any desire to take or taste it.

 

Beyond that, Loki couldn’t help but think that his father didn’t deserve such an easy victory. Worse, Loki wondered if bringing Odin’s dead son to Laufey would actually change anything, or if Laufey would just take praise for the death and brush Loki aside. “Laufey doesn’t deserve such help,” Loki decided bitterly, hesitating for a moment longer before retracting his fangs.

 

As if on cue, Loki felt Thor shove him off, sending him tumbling over onto the grass again. Loki was confused though when Thor didn’t pin him again, or run away. He could still smell the werewolf’s scent intermixed with that of the grass and trees. Loki looked over to find Thor standing quickly and then remaining in place, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The werewolf was prepared to run or fight but seemed unwilling to make a move toward or against Loki.

 

Thor brushed his hand fretfully across his neck, taking note of the lack of marks. “I don’t understand,” Thor muttered. “I should be dead. We were always told that vampires couldn’t resist blood, and wouldn’t care enough to anyway. Every vampire I’ve met...”

 

“Has been in the field of battle,” Loki cut in as he pulled himself quickly to his feet. He was angry but also understanding of Thor’s confusion. After all, Loki had only been told horrible things about werewolves as well; about the man that would give over to a mindless beast that would kill anyone in its path. Yet Loki was standing only ten feet away from a werewolf – Odin’s son no less – and Thor looked reluctant. It was clear by Thor’s tense muscles and uneasy stance that he would fight if Loki attacked, but Loki got the sense that Thor didn’t want a fight if he could avoid it. He also had to remember that Thor had taken over for his wolf, and had loosened his grasp in sympathy for Loki. It was a stupid move, but not one of a senseless killer. “Of course they would try to kill you. You would be doing the same.”

 

Thor opened his mouth, paused, and closed it again. Then he changed the subject. “What are you doing out here anyway?” Thor asked, eyes roaming over Loki. “I heard rumour that you feared battle.”

 

Loki felt his throat close slightly in anger, mouth tight as he ground his blunt teeth together. “That is _not_ true!” he hissed. He took a step closer, blinded by his anger, but paused when Thor gave a low growl that raised the hair on the back of Loki’s neck. “My father won’t let me fight.”

 

“But you’re older, aren’t you?” Thor questioned. “I mean, vampires age slowly so you can’t be young if you look to be around my age.”

 

“I would rather not talk about my father, thank you,” Loki grumbled. He felt uncomfortable and unsteady on his feet as he stood across the clearing from Thor. A part of him was still terrified but it was warring with another part of him, one more curious in nature. “And I could ask you the same thing. What’s a wolf doing so far into neutral territory?”

 

Thor looked away and Loki tensed but calmed slightly again when he saw that Thor was taking a step to the side, rather than toward Loki. Pacing in clear agitation rather than making a calculated approach. “And why would I tell you something like that? You could tell anyone.”

 

Loki knew he could. He could already provide information on the location of Odin’s only son – something Loki knew his father and generals had been trying to determine for the last month since Thor disappeared halfway through a battle over a city in the north. Loki could also take a risk and potentially return with the prince’s head. He could. But... he didn’t really want to. For many centuries Loki had been trying to earn some love and respect from his father and his people, but they had never even acknowledged his attempts or successes. By now Loki had lost most of his loyalty for them. He didn’t want them all dead, but he felt no desire to help them win this pointless war either.

 

But Loki _did_ have a desire for trickery and wordplay, and he thought it could be rather fun if he could weave a web around Thor just to see what information came out of it. “If you’re so worried about who I’ll tell then it must be incriminating,” he thought aloud, taking a step to the side as Thor took another, both of them circling.

 

Thor froze and glared at him. “I said no such thing.”

 

“Of course you did,” Loki refuted. “Not that it matters. I think I’ve made my loyalties clear.” The words were true but Thor didn’t need to know how true they were.

 

The werewolf froze and shifted his weight again. “It doesn’t actually matter,” Thor grumbled. “I just wanted to get away from it all. I figured this would be a place to find peace.”

 

Now Loki raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious. “But you’ve been fighting for years. Quite a skilled warrior at that, I’ve heard,” he added offhandedly. “What could you possibly want to get away from?”

 

“ _That_!” Thor said. “Everything you just said.” He sighed heavily, Loki watching him run his fingers through his hair. “When I was younger it was exciting and invigorating. Now it sickens me. I can’t stand it, being praised for ripping someone’s throat out.” Thor shuddered. The werewolf began pacing again but this time Loki didn’t feel the need to match him; instead he watched silently. “This war has been going on for so long and for _what_?”

 

Loki knew Thor meant for the question to be rhetorical but what Thor was saying was so similar to what Loki had been feeling recently; his frustration and sadness over this war, a pointless waste of lives and research. “For nothing,” he whispered. He lifted his gaze from the grass to find Thor watching him with surprise and relief, glad to finally find someone who felt the same. “Is that why you disappeared?” Loki asked softly. “Did you abandon the war?”

 

Thor looked away, head hung low with shame. “I will go back,” Thor confessed it like it pained him. “I cannot bear to let my brothers die while I run off and hide. But I had to leave, just for a while,” the werewolf said brokenly. “I want to stop this war but can think of no way of doing so. I just had to get away.”

 

Loki took a step toward Thor before he realized what he was doing. Thor looked up quickly and tensed but didn’t back away, but Loki didn’t have the nerve to take another step closer. “I came out here angry because my father wouldn’t let me fight. I was so furious because it makes everyone think I’m scared,” Loki admitted. “You’re the first person to make me think that I might be wrong in seeking out battle.”

 

“War and death are not things to seek out,” Thor agreed, grimacing at some memory Loki wasn’t privy to. “I just wish there was a way to end it. It all seems so...”

 

“Pointless,” Loki finished, their eyes locked with a new sense of understanding.

 

Thor nodded. “Yeah.” Loki nodded too and they both fell silent. Loki wondered if he should leave but felt oddly expectant, like he wasn’t ready to leave. Besides, he wasn’t entirely sure how they would part ways – sons and princes of two warring clans; it was already bizarre enough that they hadn’t fought on principle alone. “So,” Thor cleared his throat, catching Loki’s attention. “Are you going to leave?”

 

Loki looked around the clearing and up to the moon. “Are you going to stay?”

 

“I think so,” Thor said, “For a little while at least. No one will think to look for me here, and I’m not ready to go back yet.”

 

Thor was watching Loki sharply and Loki knew why; Thor had just told his enemy where he could be found – alone and where none of his allies would look for him – for the next little while. This was the perfect information for Loki to take back to his father. They could organize a small mission of the best soldiers; werewolves were tough but numbers still counted. Loki could do it, he could tell Laufey and bring death down on Thor’s head. It was clear that Thor was aware of what he was saying, and Loki couldn’t understand it. Was Thor hoping Loki would tell his father only to embarrass Loki when Thor ran off or worse, brought in his own reinforcements?

 

They both watched each other for a long, heavy minute. Then Loki took a step backward toward the tree line and the vampire’s mountain range. Thor watched his retreat but didn’t pursue him. “I’m going to leave now,” Loki said as he took another few steps back, never turning his back to the werewolf.

 

“Farwell Loki,” Thor said, sounding a bit sad.

 

Caught off guard by the formality and Thor’s tone, Loki returned the courtesy. “Farewell Thor.”

 

He continued to back up silently until he was out of sight, trees blocking his view of Thor. Then Loki turned and ran as fast as he could. Werewolves could never compete with a vampire’s speed but Loki still didn’t pause in his pace until he was halfway up the mountainside. He turned briefly to smell the air, Thor’s scent lost to him now. It was impossible to tell from this height exactly which clearing had been theirs, but Loki felt relatively confident in his assumption that he wasn’t being followed.

 

Loki completed the rest of the trek back to the palace at a quick but unrushed pace. He received some unimpressed looks from the guards as he entered the grounds but paid them no mind, heading inside. Briefly he paused where the hallways split off, one leading to his father’s chambers and the other to his own personal rooms. After only a minute of deliberation Loki traveled to his own rooms, thinking of his odd encounter until the sun came up.

 

#

 

The next night he slipped out of the palace again, earlier this time but still with the moon in the sky. Loki left the palace alone, not telling anyone about his encounter the night before. He refused to be made to look like a fool by Thor and wanted to see for himself if the werewolf was still wandering about like he had claimed. Loki told himself that if Thor really was staying in the valley alone he could tell his father; it was neutral territory but Thor would be the only one complaining and no one else would care. A part of Loki knew that even if Thor was still there he still likely wouldn’t tell his father, but it offered up an explanation that left Loki less confused.

 

He paused on the mountainside again, searching for smoke or fire that wasn’t in the valley. Then he raced down and cut through the trees while paying close attention to the noises around him. Loki aimed for the small clearing where he had first met Thor but wasn’t sure if he would need to continue on after that; Thor would have likely moved on to a new location by now even if he was staying in the valley.

 

Loki entered the clearing slowly, feet silent as he walked across the grass. Listening hard he could hear the chatter of animals in the surrounding forest and a light breeze in the leaves but nothing else. Loki was just about to continue on when he heard a bush on the edge of the clearing rustle. He ducked out of the way quickly and felt a massive body sail by him, missing him by inches. Loki spun on his heel but the wolf had already dug its nails into the ground for purchase and turned, launching at him again.

 

Loki was tackled to the grass again, the heavy weight of the blond wolf above him. A familiar thrill of fear and adrenaline passed through Loki’s body again as he felt the wolf nose at his neck for a moment, taking in his scent before he melted away into the form of a man again. “Leading the charge?” Thor asked angrily.

 

“There’s no charge to lead,” Loki said. “I am alone.”

 

“A likely story,” Thor spat, lifting his head to cock an ear and raise his nose for any hints of other vampires.

 

“Thor,” Loki grumbled, finding it a little difficult to talk with so much of Thor’s weight on him. “I didn’t tell anyone.”

 

For a moment Thor ignored him, still smelling the air and listening intently. Then, clearly finding nothing of concern, the werewolf looked back down at him. “Then you are foolish,” Thor accused, though his voice was a bit softer now. “Why did you come?”

 

Loki tried to shrug but found himself thoroughly pinned by Thor’s warm weight. “I wanted to see if you were lying.”

 

“Well here I am,” Thor proclaimed, lifting himself slightly to show off. Loki could have escaped from Thor’s hold then; his wrists weren’t held down and there was enough weight off him that he could get away. But he didn’t. He let Thor slowly lower his weight back onto him, pinning him to the grass, and Loki couldn’t explain why. “Now what?”

 

Enough weight was off him that Loki could shrug this time. “I don’t know. I figured you had probably been lying so I didn’t plan what I would do if I actually found you.”

 

“You should always plan,” Thor chided him. “Perhaps you would get pinned less frequently if you did,” he added a bit teasingly. He leaned closer, warm breath fanning over Loki’s face. “Or maybe you’re just the runt of the litter and would get pinned anyway.”

 

“I am not a runt!” Loki snapped, beginning to push at Thor’s chest with no avail. “I just haven’t had the chance to practice fighting. What you learn from an instructor isn’t the same as real life.”

 

Thor considered him silently for a few moments and then nodded. “Aye, they are quite different.” Thor paused and then smirked lightly. “Or maybe you’re just weak anyway.”

 

Furious now, Loki pushed up with all his strength while also trying to duck out from Thor’s weight. He managed to shove Thor half off and turn onto his hands and knees but wasn’t able to get far enough away before Thor’s weight pinned Loki’s legs again. There was little he could do as Thor crawled back on top of him, pressing Loki’s chest and face against the grass. Loki fought down tears of anger and shame as Thor nosed at Loki’s neck for his scent – an odd routine Loki shouldn’t be getting used to – and settled on top of him.

 

“I’m not weak,” Loki hissed. “I’m strong and faster than you’ll ever be. And I heal quickly, even for my race.” He continued to keep the tears at bay, refusing to let himself act so weak in front of the enemy. But hearing Thor – his enemy – call him weak just brought back every memory of his father calling him weak, watching his fighting lessons with obvious disappointment. Telling Loki that he was worth nothing to him because he just wasn’t good enough.

 

“I don’t doubt you,” Thor said, and Loki could feel the werewolf brushing fingers over Loki’s healed wrists. “But you must learn to avoid being pinned because in this position none of your strengths mean anything. As soon as a wolf pins you we can bite you. And you can’t heal from that.” Loki jolted and yelped when Thor nipped the back of his neck with blunt teeth. 

 

Without permission a few of Loki’s tears slid down his cheeks, fear and embarrassment mixing. What had he been thinking to come out here to meet with a wolf alone? Everyone had told him he was weak and useless, so why had he thought he would be safe coming out here? “If you’re going to kill me just do it,” he sighed. He closed his eyes to wait for the inevitable, lashes pushing more tears down his cheeks.

 

He jumped in surprise when, instead of teeth, he felt Thor nuzzling the back of his neck. “Don’t cry, Loki,” Thor requested, nose buried in Loki’s hair and cheek against Loki’s skin.

 

“I’m not crying,” Loki shot back, willing the tears to stop. It was actually surprisingly easy to do; although Loki would never admit it aloud, something about Thor’s warm scent made him feel calmer, more at ease.

 

“I can smell the salt,” Thor explained, but Loki was relieved to hear that he didn’t sound mocking. “If I was going to kill you I would have done it yesterday.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Loki couldn’t help but ask. He knocked Thor’s hand away from his wrists and brought a hand up to brush away his tears angrily. Loki was so frustrated with his own weakness that he felt like crying more, but he had to force himself to try to push all that down. He was tired of feeling weak.

 

“I don’t know,” Thor admitted, still nuzzling the back of Loki’s neck. Each second Thor continued to nuzzle him, the more the werewolf’s warmth and weight felt comforting rather than constricting. Loki began to relax under him, foolish as he may be. “There was something about your scent that smelled... different. I found myself unable.”

 

“That’s quite a weakness to admit to,” Loki said in surprise, though he remembered his own disinterest and inability to bite Thor’s neck when he had the chance. He had experienced something similar to what Thor described; his blood was appealing but Loki didn’t like the idea of taking it, of losing the source when he was finished. He wanted Thor alive and well, even though that went against everything he had been taught.

 

“Oddly I don’t mind telling you,” Thor hummed, staying close. They lay like that in silence for a long time. It should have felt awkward and uncomfortable, but it didn’t. Time passed slowly but Loki was not overcome with the idea to flee or fight. His tears had long since dried and he had to admit that he liked the sensation of his body soaking in Thor’s heat. He wasn’t sure what would eventually break the moment and cause them to part ways, and he jumped slightly when Thor finally spoke. “Maybe I could teach you some real life fighting.”

 

Loki blinked at the grass in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. “Why would you teach fighting techniques to an enemy?”

 

“You don’t feel like an enemy,” Thor said simply, breathing in and out deeply enough to ruffle Loki’s hair. “Do I feel like an enemy to you?”

 

“You should,” Loki sighed, growing tired of trying to force himself to see Thor only as a vicious beast; it was quite clear that there was more to Thor – and probably to other werewolves as well, though Loki couldn’t comment on that.

 

“That’s not what I asked,” Thor chuckled, breathing in Loki’s scent.

 

Loki shuddered slightly and told himself sternly that even if he didn’t need to feel terrified of Thor, he shouldn’t be so accepting of being pinned to the grass with Thor on top of him for so long. “No, you don’t,” Loki confessed. And then, even though he found himself to be rather comfortable as he was, he began trying to shoulder Thor off him. “And if we’ve agreed we’re not enemies can you please get off me?”

 

“Apologies,” Thor mumbled and pulled himself away quickly. Loki stood slowly and stretched out his tired muscles. When he turned he saw that Thor was blushing in the moonlight, though neither of them commented on this. “So, shall we practice?” Thor asked eventually, both of them strangely more awkward now that there was some space between them.

 

“It seems sort of pointless,” Loki said with a grimace. “What can I learn in one night? I would need repeated practice.”

 

Across the space between them Loki watched Thor weather his bottom lip as he thought. “Maybe we could meet up again,” he suggested uncertainly. “You know, once a month or something.”

 

Loki blinked in surprise at the fact that Thor was even suggesting something like this – not just teaching Loki once but suggesting they repeatedly meet up to train. Loki didn’t know how he felt about this, accepting help from someone he was supposed to hate, but he admitted that he was intrigued. “I thought you said you were going back to the war soon.”

 

“I’m going back home,” Thor clarified. “I want to start trying to figure out a way to end this war. And prompting more battles isn’t what’s going to help.” Loki didn’t tense now when Thor paced back and forth, feeling no threat from the werewolf. “My home is only a two hour run from here. I would come if you were willing, though I don’t know when.”

 

“Maybe on each waning half moon,” Loki suggested diplomatically; it would be when they were both most even in terms of strength and ability.

 

“So you agree?” Thor smiled a little nervously.

 

Loki rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers brushing over Thor’s bite mark that had not yet healed. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” he offered, forcing himself to pull his fingers away from his neck, aware that Thor was watching his movements. “But I don’t think I want to start tonight.” Loki had too many thoughts and emotions roiling inside him to figure out and try to understand.

 

“Will you come back tomorrow?” Thor asked hopefully.

 

Loki glanced up at the moon, knowing it was edging towards fullness. “No, I don’t think so,” he said softly.

 

Thor didn’t need to glance up to know the patterns of the moon. He nodded, though he looked a bit sad. “I understand.”

 

Not knowing what else to say, Loki slowly backed out of the clearing similar to how he had the night before. Once he was out of sight he turned and ran, but slower this time. He moved at a pace Thor could keep up with, though the werewolf didn’t pursue him. It was only after Loki had passed over the mountain range that he ran full speed again, the guards barely even sending him a look that night since he hadn’t been out long.

 

Loki found that he was exhausted when he made it into his room that night even though he hadn’t done anything particularly strenuous. It felt like Thor’s warmth was still against him, lulling him into a state of calm. Loki brushed his fingers over his neck as his awareness dimmed, and found himself to be rather disappointed when he felt the bite mark beginning to fade.

 

#

 

For Loki, the next few years passed in a blur. It was true that years passed without much notice to a race that lived for such a long time, but it still felt like time passed even quicker to Loki since he had met Thor. Most of his time went by without his attention, his focus always on his monthly visits with Thor in the clearing Loki had begun to think of as _theirs_. The rest of his time was filled with avoiding his father and beginning to research werewolves and fighting more thoroughly with the books he could find in the palace library.

 

The war continued unabated despite everyone’s bafflement at Thor reappearing and becoming more vocal about finding other methods to settle disagreements. There was some agreement with Thor from a few soldiers who had grown tired of war, but Odin and Laufey had no interest in stopping and therefore the bloodshed continued. Loki wanted to join in on the fight against the war, to use the power of his voice to make a change. But the one time he had spoken up at a rally he had received a severe beating from his father once they were away from the eyes of the public.

 

Rumours had spread even though Loki didn’t speak up again, choosing instead to work in the shadows. Thor had asked about it though the next time they met up in the clearing, having heard news of his words. Loki had reluctantly showed Thor the mark that was still healing on his back from the beating, and he had allowed Thor to sooth it with his warm hands until the pain ebbed.

 

Loki never would have agreed to such physical contact at first, but they had grown closer over time. When they first started meeting and training Loki was still wary, nervous that this might be a trick or Thor – even with good intentions – might lose control once they began fighting. But Thor had given Loki his space, fighting without hesitation but never pushing it too far to the point where Loki feared for his life. And Thor always tried to explain what he was attempting to show Loki first so that he would never be completely startled into thinking it was a real battle.

 

To an extent it wasn’t any different than the training Loki had done at the palace. Except Thor seemed less scared about actually making potentially dangerous moves, believing in Loki’s abilities enough to assume he would be able to fight back. Once or twice Thor had to back off quickly when Loki wasn’t able to fight back in time, but Loki also found that just knowing Thor wasn’t going to hold back on him made Loki feel more confident and eager to show his worth in return. It felt real, even though he also felt safe.

 

And he was learning without a doubt. At first they had only fought with Thor in human form. But as the years passed Loki began to ask Thor to try fighting him in wolf form, looking for a challenge and also curious about Thor’s self control. Thor’s wolf form was still massive and terrifying, with long claws and teeth and a snarl that would send a tremor through Loki, but Thor never went too far, never put his teeth near Loki’s neck. And as Loki continued to learn, practicing at home however he could, Thor began to struggle to keep up with him.

 

The main lesson Thor was trying to teach him was to use his own strengths rather than trying to match someone head-on with a skill he did not possess. It was frustrating at first since Loki ended up being pinned quite frequently, but over time he began taking Thor’s suggestions to heart. When Loki used his speed and used it well, Thor was barely able to touch him. And then when Loki began pairing speed with precisely-aimed strength he could actually trip Thor or knock him over, sending the wolf tumbling across the clearing. Loki eventually got the opportunity to give Thor a few pointers as well, turning the tables on the werewolf even though Thor had more battle experience.

 

When they first started the training they would end awkwardly with shuffled feet and an expectant goodbye before they both turned in opposite directions and headed home. But as time passed by and they grew more comfortable with each other, they picked up a habit of lying down to talk after they were done fighting. They would lie on the grass side by side looking up to the stars, asking questions about the other and their life and telling stories. They developed a game called ‘Truth or Myth’ where they would list off ‘facts’ they had been told about the other’s race and the other would explain it, clearing up misconceptions.

 

Loki enjoyed the game and their talking quite a bit because every answer and every story made him feel closer to Thor and helped him to understand the werewolf better. As they grew more confident and comfortable with each other the range of their questions continuously expanded, from eating patterns to hobbies to much more personal matters.

 

Thor asked if vampires burned in the sun. Loki said it was a true to a large extent, but that a few rare vampires had more tolerance than most. Personally for Loki the sun hurt his eyes but his skin was relatively durable, meaning he had been able to peek out and watch the sun when it was weak or half-covered by clouds. He still could never see the sun shine with its full brightness though. He got the ability from his mother, who had loved the sun even though Laufey burned in it. Loki’s ability to see the sun was yet another painful reminder to Laufey of his lost wife, and something Loki had been shunned for.

 

Loki asked if werewolves were forced to change on the full moon. Thor talked about what it was like growing up as a werewolf; the first change, the slow development of control, the training and finally the mastery. Apparently the first change was always forced on a full moon; it was the body changing and the wolf’s spirit taking form, though Loki was surprised to learn that not every being in the race had a physical wolf form to change into. After the first change if you had a wolf form you spent years learning how to find a balance and maintain control in both forms. You were considered an adult when you could change at will and act intelligently in both forms.

 

Thor asked Loki if vampires were obsessed with blood and if they could eat anything else. Loki explained that they could eat other food but it didn’t hold much appeal to most, though he did have a bit of a soft spot for a few fruits. He also explained how vampires could keep control as long as they fed relatively frequently. Loki even added the story of when he first met Thor, explaining how he felt drawn to Thor’s blood but not compelled by it.

 

Loki asked Thor what the wolf was like, and if it was a mindless beast like he had been told. Thor did his best to tell Loki what the wolf was actually like, describing it as another part of himself. Thor said that the wolf had control just like Thor did because they were one in the same, but that the wolf was driven by more primal instincts so it sometimes acted faster with less deliberation.

 

One night when they were both feeling particularly brave they stumbled across the topic of mating. Loki was admittedly curious since none of the books he had been able to find in the palace library had talked about the topic, and judging by Thor’s half-masked curiosity he was in a similar situation. Thor was the one who started it, stumbling over his words as he asked, “So do you have children or... make them?”

 

Loki refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing that both of them still possessed a lot of misconceptions about the others’ race. “We bear children like you would expect. Vampires born as such have evolved to be able to reproduce so that we don’t depend on turning someone into a vampire. Blood still runs through our veins.”

 

Thor turned on his side to face Loki, eyes big and openly curious now. “Do you mate for life?”

 

Loki rolled over as well, their faces only a few inches apart. He felt a little flustered talking about this sort of thing with Thor, but it also excited him and left him feeling bubbly. “Some do,” Loki said. “It is not a requirement but those who choose to share a life blond can do so with an exchange of blood. It symbolizes trust and a promise of shared support.” They both fell into silence and Loki cleared his throat self-consciously. “What about werewolves?”

 

“Most of us mate for life,” Thor spoke after a moment. The blush on his cheeks was obvious in the moonlight. “We can be with others before we make a bond, but it is never as fulfilling to us.”

 

“How do you make a bond?” Loki asked, brushing his fingers lazily over the grass a few inches away from Thor’s hand.

 

Thor watched his hand move and Loki felt something in his gut twist. “We can only make a bond while in heat, which happens about once every four months. Werewolves normally, uh...” Thor coughed. “Mate in human form. But when we’re making a life bond it finishes,” Thor’s blush was darkening, “in wolf form.”

 

“What’s it like being in heat?” Loki kept his eyes on Thor’s, trying to act less shy than he was.

 

“Uncomfortable to say the least,” Thor answered. “At least for any werewolf who is unmated. Because it makes you yearn for your mate and leaves you aching if you don’t have them there with you. We get very possessive and over sensitized as we try to seek out our mate, and we always end up agitated when we fail.”

 

Loki wanted to ask if Thor had found a mate, but he didn’t have the courage. Thor didn’t say anything else either and they both fell into silence. Loki was just beginning to feel stiff and uncomfortable on the grass, wondering if he should begin his trek home, when Thor cleared his throat. “Hey, Loki?”

 

“Yeah?” Loki sat up slightly to look at Thor’s face since he had returned to his back. He jumped when he felt a warm, strong arm wrap hesitantly around his waist and tug him down. At first he thought he should fight it and run away, but he felt his muscles loosen at the warmth and allowed himself to be led down. He ended up on his side, moulded to Thor’s side with the werewolf’s arm holding him close.

 

There was a tense, expectant silence between them for a few seconds. “Is this okay?” Thor eventually breathed.

 

Loki slowly rested his head on Thor’s chest, listening to his thrumming heartbeat. “Yeah,” Loki said, unable to describe or explain how suddenly content he felt. “Though it should probably feel weirder than it does since we’re like this right after the conversation we had, especially since you never wear enough clothes,” he laughed nervously.

 

Thor looked down at himself as if suddenly realizing for the first time that he only had his shorts on. It was what Thor always wore so that he could keep some clothes on despite changing from one form to the other and Loki had actually grown used to it. Even now he wasn’t as bothered as he thought he should be by the sensation of warm skin and a light dusting of hair against his cheek where he leaned against Thor. “Does it bother you? I could bring a bag with some more clothes next time,” Thor suggested hurriedly.

 

“I should mind,” Loki said, bringing a hand up to rest on Thor’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with his quick breathing. “But I don’t.”

 

The arm around his waist tightened its hold and Loki hummed, pleased. He didn’t know exactly what to make of this turn of events – didn’t want to make a fool of himself by assuming or hoping – but he liked the warmth seeping into his body and the tingling in his chest. “I’m glad,” Thor said softly. “I really like this.”

 

Loki pressed himself a little closer against Thor’s side and closed his eyes, breathing in Thor’s scent deeply. “I do too,” he agreed. He wasn’t used to this sort of physical contact and felt a little self conscious, worried he would say or do something wrong. Loki didn’t know exactly what Thor was thinking; if this was some weird new version of friendship or something else, but he didn’t want it to stop.

 

Although he had steadily grown more comfortable with Thor as they spent years together, Loki had never felt more at ease with the werewolf than this moment. It felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be, in Thor’s embrace, and that everything would turn out alright in the end. Loki was so relaxed that he actually ended up dozing off, which was something he had never done with anyone around before. Thor must have dozed off as well because he only woke Loki up a few hours before dawn, both of them needing to get home before anyone paid too much attention to where they were going.

 

They stalled in their parting that evening, speaking of anything that came to mind in order to delay having to leave. But the moon was gone now and the sun would soon rise, and they both knew they had to leave. “Next moon?” Thor proposed hopefully, both of them still hovering near the other.

 

“Yes,” Loki nodded, and then added a little shyly. “Always.”

 

After that their physical contact became a normal part of their meetings. They would fight for an hour or so and then end up on the grass together. Most times Thor wound an arm around Loki’s waist to pull him close but sometimes Loki didn’t even wait for the invitation, instead just curling up beside Thor and resting his head on the werewolf’s chest. For a while they remained like that, not testing the boundaries further as they continued to talk and grow closer. But after a few years, both of them seemed interested in going further.

 

Thor started it one night by skimming his fingers along Loki’s waistband, tugging at his shirt slowly but insistently until it fluttered free. The next moment Loki gasped quietly and arched as he felt Thor’s warm fingers slide under his shirt and dance up his spine. No one had ever touched Loki that way before and he hadn’t even known his back was so sensitive. He looked up to read Thor’s reaction and moaned when Thor leaned down to catch his lips softly. Loki pressed up into it, arching again and gasping into Thor’s mouth when warm fingers continued to trace his spine. Loki felt embarrassed by his reactions until he felt Thor smiling into the kiss and deepening it, which just had Loki smiling and doing the same.

 

It became part of their routine as much as the fighting and the talks. Their hands would skim over skin, though always above the waistband, and their tongues would dance. They were both awkward at first but then learned what felt good and what the other liked. It didn’t take many meetings before Loki had Thor’s mouth mapped, Thor knowing Loki in return. Loki loved feeling Thor touch him and taste him; it made him feel cherished and desired for the first time in his life.

 

But they never went further than that, even though Loki often ended up back home in his bed, grinding against the mattress and biting his pillow as he groaned Thor’s name. Each time Loki came against his sheets with a gasp and collapsed, completely spent, a tiny part of him begged him to stop this. But as Loki cleaned up his mess and slid under the sheets to sleep, the rest of him ached for the next meeting to come sooner. Thor was infuriatingly addictive, not just his touches but everything else as well: his smile and laugh, his smell, his stories, and the way he looked at Loki and held him close.

 

They both knew they were being foolish; that was why they never went further. They were the only sons of the men who had been at war for centuries. They were expected to support their side and damn the other race, as well as eventually mate and produce an heir for the line. There were myths of a gay vampire couple who had sought out a witch to help them have a child but Loki wasn’t about to start placing hope in such an old tale; besides that, he doubted either Odin or Laufey would be pleased with a half-breed heir from the son of their enemy.

 

Of course, that thought just made Loki feel more embarrassed that he was even thinking far enough ahead to consider children with Thor. But Loki realized there was something about Thor that was different; Loki felt drawn to him. It was actually upsetting for Loki to consider stopping their meetings, or even stopping the physical contact because he wanted it to continue. He wanted them to go further, despite everything.

 

That was why, when Loki stepped into the clearing one night and found Thor already there and pacing, he hesitated but continued to step forward. He only paused when Thor’s head snapped up and his eyes pinned Loki in place. A low primal growl rumbled from Thor’s chest and it sparked Loki’s nerves to life; he should run but he didn’t want to. He wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong with Thor but he could guess, and he was genuinely curious to see how Thor would behave around him while in heat.

 

He was expecting a fight so when Thor charged him, Loki dodged quickly. But when Thor tumbled past him and let out a pained grunt followed by a drawn-out whine, Loki paused. Thor sounded like he was in agony so when he paced closer to Loki this time, watching him for any signs of movement, Loki stayed still and accepting. Once he was sure Loki wasn’t going to run, Thor tackled him to the grass and pinned him completely, pinning Loki’s wrists on either side of him.

 

Immediately Loki felt Thor nosing at his neck and hair, breathing him in and letting out a pleased huff on each exhale. Loki basked in the attention, sliding his hands across Thor’s back to feel the strong muscles shifting and flexing under his touch. When Thor nipped his neck Loki tensed nervously, but the teeth were blunt and he could still feel skin rather than fur; Thor wasn’t going to let the wolf bite him. At this realization Loki moaned softly and arched his neck, offering more skin to Thor.

 

Not needing any more of an invitation, Thor sealed his lips over Loki’s neck and sucked hard, alternating between sucking and nipping the skin until Loki knew he would need to wear a high-collared shirt for the next day or so before the mark healed and faded. Loki was quickly growing breathless under Thor, arching up toward him to feel Thor’s heat and weight pressing against him.

 

When Thor was apparently satisfied with the hickey he had left on Loki’s neck, Thor rushed up to claim Loki’s lips. The kiss was frantic and messy, Loki barely able to concentrate as he felt Thor’s hands begin exploring down his sides, eventually gripping his hips to push their covered cocks together. Loki broke the kiss with a gasp at the sensation but Thor pursued him, kissing his breath and moans away as he repeated the movement.

 

Loki groaned in disappointment when the kiss ended but couldn’t find the words to complain vocally when he felt Thor begin to nuzzle his neck again, kissing and nipping along his collarbone. Thor smelt incredible as he was, his scent stronger and dominating as he began biting along Loki’s collarbone. He smelt like sun-soaked earth and Loki had never smelled anything better; Thor’s scent blanketed him, leaving him with an odd blend of relaxed contentment and desperate arousal.

 

It was only when Thor began edging lower that Loki found enough sense to catch Thor’s hair and stop him, drawing Thor’s attention upward. Loki could already feel himself more than half hard in his pants and looking down to see Thor hovering over his waistband, eyes dark and skin flushed, didn’t help his control. But Thor seemed to have lost most of his sense and Loki didn’t want Thor to regret this in the morning.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki demanded, though he wasn’t doing a very good job of dissuading Thor as he continued to slip his fingers through long blond hair.

 

Thor smirked. “I do not need words. I will show you.”

 

“Thor!” Loki groaned when Thor pushed his shirt up and began nosing at the skin along his waistband. “Thor, we can’t,” Loki whined, Thor hooking a finger under his waistband and tugging down, his lips edging downward. “ _Stop_.”

 

Thor pulled away jerkily, blinking up at Loki in sad confusion. “I thought you wanted...” Thor trailed off, swallowing.

 

“I do,” Loki grumbled, changing his grip on Thor’s hair to a softer, soothing one. “But we can’t do this.”

 

“But you’re mine,” Thor growled lowly.

 

Loki shivered at Thor’s voice and proclamation, feeling some precome dribble from the tip of his cock with his arousal. “I can’t be yours,” Loki forced himself to say, feeling his heart fracturing at the words. “Our people are at war and our parents would never approve.”

 

“I do not care,” Thor said angrily. “You smell like my mate and I feel my soul aching for you. I fought these feelings for so long but in heat I know for sure. I cannot deny this any longer. Do you not feel the same?” Thor crawled back on top of Loki but hovered over him, not pinning Loki down or forcing him into anything. “I will withdraw if you do not feel the same,” Thor promised, though already he ducked his head again to nose at Loki’s neck as if he couldn’t bear to be away.

 

Loki thought about it for a moment, really forced himself to think logically. But he knew what he had been feeling all this time, even when he had first met Thor years ago. There was a reason he hadn’t simply run away when colliding with the werewolf, why he didn’t bite Thor or tell his father about the werewolf in neutral territory. It was also why he continued to meet with Thor, why he felt comfortable telling Thor his stories and thoughts, and why he tingled every time Thor touched him or looked at him.

 

“I feel the same,” he confessed, dragging Thor up into a brief but heated kiss. They were both panting when they broke apart, their lips swollen. “But we cannot do this.”

 

“Why not?” Thor had begun mouthing along Loki’s neck again, darkening the bruises he had already created. “We can run away together, start a life.”

 

“Don’t tempt me like that,” Loki whined, burying his face in Thor’s hair. “You’re not thinking clearly right now. I know you care too much about your people to leave, and I will not be bonded to someone I cannot share my life with.”

 

“I will convince my father,” Thor promised, lifting his face to finally focus somewhat, though Loki could understand his struggle for control because he was finding it difficult to focus his attention as well. “I will make him understand.”

 

“Thor,” Loki whispered, threading his fingers through Thor’s hair comfortingly. He felt warm when Thor nuzzled his hand affectionately. “I’m not ready for a life bond when I don’t know for sure if I can be with my mate.”

 

This seemed to be enough to calm Thor somewhat because their next kiss was soft and sweet. When he pulled away Thor cupped Loki’s cheek, staying close. They were both still hard – Loki could feel Thor’s cock digging into his hip while Loki’s was pressed tightly against Thor’s thigh – but their wandering fingers were only caressing. “Loki, we can still be together even if we don’t create a bond,” Thor suggested, though he sounded a little pained at the thought.

 

“Not now though,” Loki argued, confused now. “I thought you said you bonded if you were with your mate in heat.”

 

“Only with intercourse,” Thor explained, seemingly much less self conscious about this topic when in heat. As Loki took this information in he felt Thor shifting on top of him slightly, moving until their cocks were pressed together. “Please let me give you pleasure,” Thor begged him, rocking his hips once to demonstrate. Loki gasped loudly, his nails digging into skin where he was clutching at Thor’s back, keeping him close. Encouraged, Thor repeated the action. “Even if I cannot feel you through a bond I still want to make you spill.”

 

“Yes,” Loki moaned, throwing his head back as Thor gripped his hips and ground against him more solidly. “Please, Thor. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

 

“And I you,” Thor promised as he began rocking against Loki with a steady rhythm, their cocks pressed and dragging against each other in a way that had the base of Loki’s spine tingling. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, keeping their bodies wound together as they rutted together, the werewolf’s lips and blunt teeth marking any skin he could reach. Loki was a moaning mess, feeling his orgasm build much faster than it did for his own hand at home.

 

Loki briefly considered trying to slow their pace to make it last longer, but his body was burning and he could feel his soul singing at Thor’s closeness and he just wanted to ride Thor to their completion. The noises Thor was making only encouraged him, Thor rocking against him near-violently in his desperation as he moaned Loki’s name repeatedly against his neck. Eager to bring Thor pleasure, Loki slid his hands down and gripped Thor’s ass, thrusting up as he dragged Thor’s body forward again.

 

All at once Thor let out a yell, holding Loki so tightly he could barely breathe. Thor’s hips rocked forward a few more times, cock hard and wet as it rutted against Loki’s own and then Loki could feel him break. Thor shuddered above him, spilling into his shorts until Loki could feel the wetness soak into his own pants. With just a few more thrusts of Thor’s swollen cock against his own, Loki arched harshly under Thor and came with a sob, a tremor passing along the length of his body.

 

They continued to move weakly for another few minutes before collapsing in a heap. The grass under Loki was warm and flattened under their weight and Thor above him was burning and making it difficult to breathe but Loki couldn’t think of anywhere else he wanted to be. Thor was a boneless heap on top of him, panting harshly and nuzzling Loki’s neck. “You smell so good,” Thor spoke against Loki’s skin like it was a secret.

 

Loki breathed in deeply, taking in all the smells in the air. He could smell the grass and the night air, as well as their combined arousal. But what really caught his attention was the way their unique scents had blended. It was now impossible for Loki to tease out his own scent from Thor’s. Beyond that, there was something in Loki’s chest that felt like it was singing and glowing; it made Loki feel like electricity was dancing on his skin as he remained close to Thor, the energy trying to pull them closer together.

 

He realized with a start that it was their souls calling to each other; they hadn’t completed a bond but their souls recognized their match, their bodies and minds linking together loosely just with the contact they currently had. For the first time in his life Loki felt like he wasn’t alone and was truly cherished. It also made him believe that Thor really was his mate; not just an attractive friend he could talk to, but someone who would always support him. Thor was Loki’s perfect match and there would always be a comfortable affection between them. And no matter what challenges lay ahead of them, they would still be together.

 

“Thor...” Loki began and then bit his lip nervously, wondering if he had missed his opportunity. Thor seemed to have calmed somewhat and Loki wondered how long the heat lasted, or if Thor had just needed release in order to be rid of it. He was aware of Thor clinging to him a little tighter than normal as he breathed in their combined scents, indicating that his possessiveness was still there, but what if Thor had changed his mind about wanting a bond now that his desperation had faded?

 

Thor nipped Loki’s neck affectionately and then lifted his head to blink at him with a dazed, happy expression on his face. Loki felt his lips quirk into a smile as he pulled Thor into a soft kiss; Thor’s contentment was contagious. “Yes?” Thor hummed when their lips parted but Loki still didn’t complete his sentence. “What’s on your mind?” Thor leaned forward to kiss Loki’s temple.

 

“What if...” he hesitated, but he could see Thor’s patience and warmth in his eyes. “What if I changed my mind?”

 

Thor leaned a bit closer, warm breath brushing over Loki’s face comfortingly. “About?”

 

“About bonding,” Loki muttered, glancing away.

 

When Thor didn’t answer at first Loki looked back and saw that Thor had raised an eyebrow in surprise. “From ten minutes ago?” Thor asked. He looked a little amused but there was a masked desperation in his voice; Thor was hoping Loki had changed his mind.

 

“I know I just said I wasn’t ready and I know I’m making myself look very undecided,” Loki sighed, embarrassed. “But I can already feel what our bond is going to be like,” he tried to explain, lifting a hand to rest it against Thor’s chest and beating heart. “And I don’t want to lose it when we part. It already makes me feel whole and I want that feeling to be stronger and permanent.”

 

“What about being apart though?” Thor asked worriedly, brushing his fingers through Loki’s hair. “You said you didn’t want to be bonded to someone you would be without. And I can promise you we _will_ be together but you were right, we can’t just run away. For now that means we will only be able to meet here in the woods, though perhaps more frequently.”

 

Loki felt a fluttering in his stomach at the thought of getting to see Thor here in their clearing more regularly, and be with him every day sometime in the future. “I think having the bond and being able to feel a part of you even when we’re apart will help,” Loki said. “It will hurt but it will help remind me that I’m no longer alone.”

 

“Never alone,” Thor whispered, leaning forward with enough of his weight that Loki got pinned to the grass again as their lips slid together intimately, already addicting and familiar.

 

“So you still want me?” Loki asked a little self-consciously, wanting to hear Thor say the words.

 

In response, Thor ground his already-swelling cock against Loki’s hip – one of the benefits of being in heat – while growling deep and low. “I want you,” Thor swore, “as soon as you’re ready.”

 

“I’m ready,” Loki promised and pulled Thor back down into a deep kiss, stealing Thor’s breath away from him. Already he could feel Thor swelling against his hip and his own body tingling as he began to harden as well. Thor’s arousal while in heat was a strong, heady smell that wrapped around Loki and set his own body on fire, dragging him into the heat so they could burn together.

 

“You remember everything I told you about this?” Thor questioned breathlessly, brushing his lips along Loki’s collarbone while playing with the hemline of Loki’s shirt. He was slowly pushing it up, exposing more of Loki’s skin for Thor’s eager eyes and fingers. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once I’m told I can bond with you, my mate.”

 

Loki shivered pleasantly at Thor’s words. “I remember,” he smiled reassuringly, running his fingers through Thor’s hair and down to skim his fingers over Thor’s neck and shoulders. “And I’m ready. I want you.”

 

“Alright,” Thor grinned and then ducked down to focus fully on stripping Loki of his clothing. Loki helped him, fingers shaking with his nerves and excitement as he was quickly stripped bare. As soon as his bare back pressed against the grass he turned his attention to Thor’s clothing, tugging at fabric eagerly until they were both naked. Loki allowed his eyes to roam greedily while Thor did the same; he felt a little shy at being fully bared to Thor but he also liked the way Thor’s look turned hungry at the sight of his body. Loki knew he must have a similar look on his face, Thor’s body muscled and tan and beautiful.

 

The results of their orgasms were still against their skin, wet and sticky as it streaked across skin and hip bones. Thor was already hanging hard and heavy between his legs as he knelt above Loki, unashamed as he moved his mouth across Loki’s chest and stomach to bite and suck more marks across his skin. Loki liked knowing that he would have the marks for at least a day despite his healing, that he would get out of the shower tomorrow and remember this night.

 

Thor had explained the whole process to him before so he knew what to expect, theoretically at least. He didn’t know exactly what would happen or when, or what it would be like, but Loki knew he wanted this and trusted Thor to lead them through the werewolf’s mating ritual. Many of Thor’s movements seemed to be driven by instinct, marking and claiming Loki in every possible way as Thor’s heat consumed them both.

 

When Thor offered Loki his fingers with a blush and hushed request of, “ _Suck_ ,” Loki took the fingers into his mouth greedily. He sucked on the digits hard and then swept his tongue around and between each finger, wetting them thoroughly and dragging beautifully drawn out groans from Thor as he rutted against Loki’s thigh. Thor left his fingers in Loki’s mouth for much longer than he needed to but Loki wasn’t going to complain, feeling turned on just imagining that it was Thor’s cock in his mouth as the fingers slowly slid in and out of his mouth teasingly.

 

Finally Thor withdrew his fingers from Loki’s mouth, placing them instead against Loki’s hole. Entirely new to this, Loki tensed nervously as he felt Thor’s fingers brush against him, not yet pressing in but hinting. Thor touched his free hand to Loki’s knee and lifted it up, leading him to hook a leg over Thor’s shoulder to open him up wider. Loki began to tremble as Thor eased one finger into him but hummed, pleased, when Thor kissed Loki’s knee and thigh where he could reach to distract him.

 

Thor took his time opening Loki up, making sure that his movements were slow and would not hurt him. Their eyes were locked the whole time Thor’s fingers moved in and out of him, Thor watching him for any sign of fear or discomfort. But even though it felt rather odd having one finger and then two slowly work inside him, spreading his hole wider in preparation, Loki did not feel any pain.

 

It was only when Thor pressed a third finger to his ring of muscles and tried to push in that Loki whined, biting his bottom lip hard at the sharp ache that came from the intrusion. Thor withdrew all his fingers and Loki groaned at the loss, canting his hips forward slightly to seek out the fingers that had left him. Thor’s hand skimmed up and down Loki’s lifted thigh soothingly, reassuring him as Thor’s other fingers dipped into what remained of Loki’s orgasm on his stomach, slicking his fingers up again.

 

The next time Thor pressed three fingers inside Loki it was much smoother. Loki could still feel his body ache slightly as it spread wide and open, but the slicked wetness as his hole eased the burn at the base of his spine and allowed him to relax as Thor moved his fingers in and out and spread them. It didn’t take long for Loki to grow fully hard again, his cock curved up to drip precome onto his stomach as he gasped and whined at Thor’s actions. He could see that Thor was in a similar state, the werewolf’s body on fire wherever their skin touched and his cock swollen and dripping onto the grass.

 

Loki began to feel like he would burst with need, his hips riding down rhythmically to meet the short jabbing thrusts of Thor’s fingers. By now his hole was stretched and ready, taking Thor’s three big fingers easily, and he wanted more. The bliss filling his body and cascading over him like warm sunlight just reminded Loki of how much more amazing it would feel when their bond was complete, when they would be able to feel their souls combining.

 

“Thor,” Loki moaned, the werewolf pausing his movements to look up at him. Loki smiled softly. “I’m ready,” he promised.

 

First Thor eased his fingers out of Loki’s body. Then he leaned forward, Loki’s leg still hooked over his shoulder and aching deliciously as Thor practically bent him in half and stole his lips. They kissed long and deep, thoughts and feelings communicated between them that words could never properly express. Only when everything had been said through their moving lips, their connection already strengthening, did they finally break the kiss.

 

Thor moved further away from Loki and manoeuvred him slowly onto his hands and knees. Loki was about to complain about the position and his inability to look at Thor when he felt Thor shuffle up behind him, hard cock nudging at his ass as Thor wrapped his arms around Loki. He grunted as Thor’s weight rested on his back, Thor nuzzling his neck and shoulder blades where he could reach. “Next time I will watch your face when I make you spill,” Thor promised, words vibrating against Loki’s skin. “For now this is the position I must use for my wolf.”

 

An apologetic kiss was pressed to Loki’s shoulder blade and he calmed, understanding. “Next time I will watch you as well,” he reassured Thor, remaining strong to hold up Thor’s weight but otherwise relaxing fully underneath him, pliant and open. Thor gave a deep, pleased growl that vibrated through his chest and against Loki’s back to make him shiver in anticipation. Then he spread his legs a little wider as he felt Thor grip himself and line himself up at Loki’s entrance, precome further slicking his hole.

 

As Thor first pushed in, Loki grunted at the pressure as his ass tensed up, the head of Thor’s cock dragging against his hole. Thor paused and kissed across Loki’s shoulders and Loki let out a few deep breaths, focusing on calming his body. It was easy when he focused on their scents mingling in the air, and the feel of Thor’s heat on his back. He remembered who was above him and instinctually relaxed, wanting Thor inside him.

 

The second time Thor pressed in he slipped in with more ease, cock still stretching Loki but gliding inside him with continuous but unhurried pressure. Loki’s breath came in short pants as he slowly accepted Thor’s thick cock into his body, feeling his walls clench and relax around his girth as Thor slowly bottomed out. When Thor was all the way inside Loki he thought he would need a moment to catch his breath, but instead Thor jutted his hips forward an extra half inch deeper, rubbing the tip of his cock against Loki’s prostate and knocking all remaining air out of his lungs.

 

Loki gasped as Thor smeared precome deep inside him, grinding his cock in and out of Loki’s ass and fully against his prostate on each tiny thrust forward, driving Loki quickly to the edge. His arms were shaking as he tried to hold himself up, his nails clinging to grass and scraping over dirt. “ _Thor_...” he moaned openly, feeling Thor groan against him and begin marking his back in a similar fashion to how he had marked Loki’s stomach.

 

Taking the hint, Thor slid all the way out until just the crown of his cock was still hugged by Loki’s hole. He hovered there for a moment, panting loudly above Loki, and then shoved back in quickly. With a grunt Loki fell forward onto his forearms, his wrists giving up on trying to hold them both up while Thor rocked into him with such powerful thrusts. He was glad for the added support of his arms as Thor began pounding into him mercilessly, never hard enough to make it hurt but just enough to send sparks of heat and electricity through Loki’s body on each thrust.

 

It seemed that now Thor had found his rhythm, cock sliding in and out of Loki’s body at an even, demanding pace, he had no intention of slowing down or stopping. Loki was quite happy with this; he didn’t want Thor to stop. Even though each thrust made it hard to breathe, heat coiling in his groin and his body slowly tightening as his pleasure built, he wanted Thor to continue claiming him – never stop.

 

Even when Loki began to feel Thor shift above him, Loki continued to rut back to meet each hard thrust. The instinctual fear he had initially possessed when he first ran into Thor all those years ago that told him not to turn his back on a wolf wasn’t even present now. He could smell his mate in Thor’s scent, and could feel their souls blending; he had nothing to fear from the werewolf above him. So when the feel of Thor’s skin against his turned into an intimate brush of fur against his back, Loki just threw his head back and rocked his body back, keeping Thor focused.

 

Thor held Loki close as he changed, nails sharpening and cutting lines across Loki’s hips where Thor held him in place. Fur stuck to Loki’s back where he was sweating, Thor’s cock still driving in and out of him at an increasing pace. Loki moaned Thor’s name loudly when he felt a muzzle and wet nose nudging at the back of his neck, snuffling at his skin and hair, his whole body clenching in warning. “I’m close, Thor,” he told him between panted moans, still thrusting back for more.

 

He knew Thor could understand him and was close as well, his powerful body rutting forward to shove his cock all the way in on each thrust to build the pressure for both of them. Loki barely had the awareness to comprehend that a wolf was above him, fucking him, but he decided that it didn’t really deserve much attention anyway. It wasn’t _just_ a wolf overtop him, driving his cock in again and again; it was Thor, _his_ wolf, _his_ mate.

 

Loki’s body clenched again and this time he gasped when he felt Thor spear him one final time and freeze in place, his body trembling with tension overtop Loki. With the entire length of his cock buried in Loki’s ass, Loki could feel Thor’s base begin to swell. It stretched Loki almost too widely, his body thrumming with heat and a burning pressure as he forcefully clenched down on Thor’s swelling knot.

 

Thor grunted and stopped swelling, Loki’s hole spread around him. Then with a weak twitching of his hips, Thor began spilling his seed deep inside Loki’s body where it would remain trapped, kept in place by Thor’s knot. Feeling Thor’s branding come fill his insides easily tipped Loki over the edge as well without even the aid of a hand to stroke him through his orgasm. Loki arched up into Thor’s possessive embrace and then down, and with a loud cry into the night air he came hard, his seed splattering across the grass beneath him.

 

It felt like his orgasm went on forever, his pleasure spilling out of him in wet spurts. When he was finally spent, Loki collapsed onto the grass, his limbs shaking too much to hold his and Thor’s combined weight any longer. Thor grunted above him and shifted slightly but remained in place, the knot joining them together still forcing Loki’s ass open while also keeping Thor’s seed inside his hole. Loki didn’t know how long it was going to last, but before he could muster up the energy to ask he felt his vision dimming. The last thing he noticed as his consciousness slipped away was the feel of a large, rough tongue licking the back of his neck comfortingly.

 

Loki knew he wasn’t actually unconscious long since Thor was still swollen and inside him when Loki stirred. He tried to move around only to feel the slight ache of his ass and paws press his shoulders back down, hinting that he should stay in place. Loki happily remained resting on the grass, overheated but cozy with Thor resting on top of him. He was treated to the calming sensation of Thor nuzzling his neck and huffing relaxed, even breaths against his hair until Thor finally began to soften inside Loki.

 

It still took another few minutes for Thor to soften enough to pull his cock free of Loki’s body. Loki was still too fucked out and exhausted to bother moving, instead choosing to remain sprawled on the grass. He jumped slightly when Thor touched him again, but this time it was human fingers rather than furry paws that brushed over his skin. Loki felt a little self conscious but let Thor spread his cheeks, checking for damage and growling appreciatively when he slipped a finger inside Loki and received a small moan in response, come finally trickling out of Loki’s spent body.

 

After that Thor lay down on the grass beside Loki and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Loki close. He was expecting Thor to just embrace him and hold him close, allowing them both to relax and sleep in the cool night air. So he was surprised when Thor brushed his lips across Loki’s temple and then asked, “We need an exchange of blood for your mating ritual, right?” Loki’s eyes widened as he lifted his head to look at Thor, who just smiled and kissed him again. “I want to honour both of our rituals.”

 

Loki leaned forward, feeling some of his energy return at Thor’s words. He kissed Thor deeply, expressing all his affection and gratitude to Thor. Already he could feel their bond beginning to solidify from Thor’s ritual, their lips tingling at any contact now. But Loki was also eager to complete his own ritual, to strengthen their bond even more. He hadn’t known if Thor would even be interested in completing the blood bond since he knew werewolves did not like blood the way vampires did. And yet Thor was the one mentioning it and it just made Loki kiss him harder.

 

When they pulled away, Loki nodded. “Yes, we need to share some blood for a blood bond. But I can’t bite you,” Loki weathered his bottom lip, wondering how to do this. He watched as Thor lengthened his nails on one hand and slowly pulled it across his wrist, causing a thin trickle of blood to slide down his arm. Thor didn’t even hesitate or wince; he just offered his wrist over to Loki, shy but determined. It was all Loki could do to nick his own wrist with one of his fangs to draw his own blood before he offered it and took Thor’s blood to his mouth.

 

First Loki sealed his lips over the cut and sucked, careful to keep his fangs away from Thor’s skin. He drew more blood out into his mouth, tasting it on his tongue. Loki had never before tasted blood that was so divine; it refreshed and calmed him, leaving him with a satisfied warmth in his belly. It only got better when Thor tentatively took Loki’s offered wrist to his own mouth and lapped curiously at his blood a few times before sealing his own lips over skin.

 

Both of them moaned together and sucked a little harder at the sensation and taste; even though Loki knew it wasn’t the case it felt like their very blood was mingling, the taste of Thor’s blood on his lips taking on a new sharpness as the blood bond took over. Despite his fear that Thor would be disgusted at this, Loki found that Thor seemed just as uninterested in stopping as Loki did. For a few minutes they sat together on the grass, curled around each other as they sucked and licked greedily. But finally Loki knew they had to stop before they drained each other and began sweeping his tongue over Thor’s cut to help seal the wound.

 

He had to slowly pull his own arm away from Thor’s mouth when it was time, the werewolf not seeming to realize how much blood they were exchanging. Thor gave a grunt of displeasure at being dislodged but Loki quickly leaned forward to seal their lips together, their taste mingling until they broke apart for air. They leaned against one another after that, both of them finally realizing how exhausted and worn out they were.

 

Eventually they lay back down on the grass, curled up together. Loki continued to press a few soft kisses to Thor’s chest where he could reach and felt Thor’s fingers skimming into his hair, stroking soothingly. As Thor’s blood pooled in Loki’s stomach, leaving him sated and calm, he could feel their bond stretch around them like little tendrils of warmth, invisibly wrapping around them to bind their bodies as one. He felt like he should be acting with more ceremony but he was too tired and Thor seemed just as content to relax on the grass while their bond formed, focusing on the sensation of it growing and strengthening.

 

“Will you stay with me tonight, Loki?” Thor requested quietly, both of their bodies wound together without needing their bond to keep them close. Loki’s body was still aching from their mating but it was a good sort of ache, one that brought back pleasant memories and warm feelings.

 

“Yes,” Loki agreed easily, mouthing tiredly at Thor’s collarbone where he could reach without having to lift his head. “Tonight and always.”

 

Thor’s arms around Loki tightened. “I love you, my mate,” Thor whispered.

 

“I love you too,” Loki said the words aloud for the first time and felt something inside him come together, like a million broken pieces finally figuring out how they fit together and becoming whole. Loki actually sighed contently at the sensation, leaning up tiredly for a kiss before finally resting his head back on Thor’s chest. From the way Thor was holding him close with his heart thumbing reassuringly in his chest, Loki thought Thor was feeing something similar. When Loki felt his consciousness dim, tugging him toward sleep, he didn’t fight it.

 

#

 

By the time they woke up to weak sunlight in their eyes, the bond was fully formed. Loki woke to the sensation of fingers sweeping large circles across his bare back, causing him to shiver and hum happily. He lifted his head to look at Thor, who was staring at him with soft, warm eyes. “You look beautiful in the sunlight,” Thor whispered before tracing his fingers up to cup the back of Loki’s neck and pull him down into a kiss.

 

Loki returned the kiss slowly, still a little drowsy from sleep. He glanced around briefly to take in their clearing bathed in dawn’s weak light before closing his eyes again, knowing it would give him a terrible headache if he took in the sunlight for too long. Loki realized he didn’t really need to look around though, because he could sense Thor’s body against him through their new connection.

 

With his eyes closed, Loki could focus on the little tendrils of their bond wrapped around them, keeping them connected. Their scents were still mingled in the air, though their own individual scents were a little more prominent now that Thor’s heat had subsided. Loki worried slightly if someone might notice the change in their scents but it was impossible to regret what they had done last night, so he did his best to brush his worries aside.

 

“I don’t want to leave,” Loki confessed, nipping Thor’s collarbone affectionately with his blunt teeth.

 

“Then don’t,” Thor wound his arms around Loki and then rolled them over. Loki could pick up on a hint of protectiveness through their bond as Thor silently covered him from the sun before its light grew stronger. Although they could not communicate telepathically through the bond, Loki could already tell that they would be able to pick up strong emotions from each other.

 

There were many variations in terms of bond strength that had been documented, but only the strongest were actually able to pick up on the emotions of their mate. Most just gained some instincts like knowing when a mate was in danger. It made Loki feel proud and increasingly confident in his decision for them to bond when he realized how strong their connection already was; it would only grow stronger with time.

 

Loki let Thor cover him from the sun, appreciating the shade Thor provided especially for his face and eyes. But he did wrap his arms around Thor’s neck, holding them close together. “You’re not back on your running away plan, are you?”

 

“A part of me still wants to just run away with you,” Thor admitted, brushing his fingers over Loki’s cheek. “But no, I know that is not a viable option.” They both sighed a little dejectedly, sadness echoing through their bond. “But that doesn’t mean we have to leave right away,” Thor added, “Our people won’t panic quite yet.”

 

Loki chuckled with Thor but couldn’t help wondering sadly if his father would even care if he didn’t return. Thor must have noticed his shift in mood because Thor buried his face against Loki’s neck, nuzzling him until Loki felt warm and fuzzy again. “I’m alright,” he promised eventually, threading his fingers into Thor’s hair. “And I would happily stay with you, though I fear I will quickly grow addicted to the idea of being out here with you.”

 

“I will be the same, I’m sure,” Thor agreed, though Loki could sense Thor’s determination rather than a defeated acceptance of leaving. “Perhaps we can stay for the day and you can head home in the late afternoon when many of your people are still asleep,” Thor suggested. “I do not want there to be any problems when you go home.”

 

“It’s not my home,” Loki said suddenly. He had never really thought about it before; he had had nowhere else _to_ call home so he hadn’t even considered whether it deserved to be called his home. But now he felt so much more accepted and loved here on the grass in Thor’s arms than he had ever felt back in the palace, and now he knew otherwise. “You are my home.”

 

“And you are mine,” Thor promised, sealing it with a kiss. “And I will do everything I can to make sure we can be together soon.”

 

Loki could feel Thor’s determination mounting inside him and he just _knew_ the werewolf was planning something. When he asked about it, Thor just told him that he was going to try talking to his father again. Loki didn’t hold much hope that it would change anything but could tell that Thor wanted to try. Loki eventually ended up giving his blessing as long as Thor promised nothing would keep them from their meetings in the clearing.

 

After that they forced themselves into a standing position, pulling their clothes back on. Their stomachs were growling with hunger and Thor and Loki hunted together in the forest. It was exhilarating for Loki to feel Thor running through the trees near him, dodging in and out as they hunted their prey together. They were an excellent team and took down their target with ease. They ate greedily, Loki on the blood and Thor on the flesh, not wasting a single part of nature’s sacrifice.

 

They found some sweet berries to munch on afterwards and then drank at a nearby stream. As the sun rose higher in the sky, Loki and Thor stuck to the shadiest parts of the forest, not even needing to communicate verbally. Every minute Loki spent in this little valley with Thor, the more desperately he wanted for this to be their life. No war, no ‘enemies’. Maybe someday they would even be able to find a place that didn’t pit werewolves against vampires, where their bond would be accepted and their race would not matter.

 

It was clear Thor wanted to find a similar place as well. Their souls ached for it as they wandered through the forest, their minds on similar thoughts. At one point Loki stepped in front of Thor, stopping him in his tracks, and pressed up against him for a kiss. They kissed for a long time and stripped slowly, their lovemaking unrushed now that Thor was not in heat. It made Loki thrum with arousal to feel that Thor still desired him outside of heat and Loki crawled on top of Thor, slowly riding him into the grass while Thor held his hips and moaned.

 

The time passed far too quickly and the sun began to edge towards the treetops long before Loki was ready to go back to the palace. The sun was low enough in the sky that Loki would be able to make it back uninjured if he kept to the shade whenever possible. They had little choice though, knowing that at least Thor’s people would begin wondering where he was if he didn’t return soon. Fearful of being tracked or losing their ability to meet in their clearing, they both finally agreed to part ways. For a long time they clung to each other and kissed, knowing their bond would remain forever in tact but not keen on feeling it stretch across the space between them.

 

They agreed to meet in two weeks at the next half moon before finally pulling apart, clothes back in place and claiming marks just beginning to heal. At first they just walked apart, still keeping the other in sight between the trees. But eventually Loki lost sight of Thor and immediately felt a rush of longing that was not entirely his own pass through him. The only thing that made Loki able to continue walking away instead of rushing back to Thor was the realization that their bond was actually strengthening with distance, making it easier for him to pick up on Thor’s thoughts and feelings. It wasn’t as good as being in Thor’s arms, but it would be enough for now.

 

#

 

No one commented on Loki’s absence when he returned, as he had predicted. For two full days Loki avoided everyone in the palace, staying mostly in his room. Although he wanted to show off Thor’s marks across his body with pride, he knew that could only cause trouble. So he stayed out of sight while they healed, often keeping his shirt off just to look them over when he felt particularly lonely. The rest of his attention was focused on his bond; even though he couldn’t speak words through it, he was learning quickly how to interpret Thor’s emotions and send back his own until words weren’t even necessary. It made him feel like Thor was right beside him, but when he opened his eyes and found he was alone, his focus on the bond just strengthened.

 

Thor wasn’t doing much better, often focused so strongly on the bond that Loki didn’t think the werewolf was doing much else either. Loki desperately wanted to write him a letter but knew it would never arrive without being intercepted, and he couldn’t put anything he wanted to say into a letter that could be read by either side of the war. So he was forced to cling to the bond and keep busy as much as possible.

 

On the third day Loki was given no choice about remaining on his own in his room with the bond. His father burst into his room early in the evening, striding right up to Loki where he was curled up on his couch with a book. Loki was glad he was wearing a shirt even though his marks had faded, not wanting even a hint of his marks to be seen by Laufey. Loki closed his book to offer his full attention, keen on avoiding a fight if possible.

 

Laufey opened his mouth to speak and then paused, taking a deep breath. Then he levelled a suspicious glare on Loki, looking him over. “You smell different.”

 

Fear shot through Loki’s body like a bolt of lightning. Mere seconds later he felt Thor respond to it, worry reverberating back across the bond, but Loki was too busy trying to focus on coming up with an excuse to send back any reassurance. “I’ve been running in the forest a bit recently,” Loki told a half-truth, something he was very fond of. “Maybe I’ve picked up some scents from my runs.”

 

Laufey crowded into Loki’s personal space and plucked at his sleeve, bringing the fabric closer to his nose. Apparently unsatisfied by that, Laufey held Loki’s head and forcefully bent it forward, smelling his hair. “Your natural scent has changed slightly,” his father concluded after a moment, finally releasing his tight grip on Loki’s hair and stepping back a few paces, as though he couldn’t stand Loki’s scent. “You smell like sunlight.”

 

“I went out in the sun yesterday,” Loki lied, wincing when Laufey’s eyes narrowed. His father didn’t like having any of his people go out in the sunlight, regardless of whether or not they could survive it; if he couldn’t go out then he certainly didn’t want anyone else out enjoying the sun. But Loki knew that the lie would explain his scent and frustrate his father enough to distract him from asking further questions.

 

“You know how I feel about you going out in the sun,” Laufey snapped, hands curling into fists at his sides. “What makes you think you can directly disobey me?”

 

Loki had a strong urge to stand for this, to finally put Laufey in his place. But the last time he had attempted that he had gotten backhanded so hard his ears had rung. And now Loki had something – _someone_ else to live for. Before Thor, perhaps Loki would have given up caring about his wellbeing, intent only on speaking his mind and tearing Laufey down. But now his mindset had changed to one of endurance and safety; he just had to endure this until he could run away to be with Thor.

 

So instead of standing his ground, both figuratively and literally, Loki remained on the couch, looking up at Laufey. “I was reading a book about some day creatures living in the area and I got curious. I stayed in our territory,” Loki lied through his teeth, luckily very practiced in lying. It was a little difficult to keep his voice even with Thor’s concern growing as it echoed across the bond but Loki did his very best.

 

He winced again when Laufey reached forward and caught his hair, pulling hard enough that his scalp stung. Loki fought down his tears, refusing to let them fall for his farther after all these years. “Know that you deserve a punishment that would actually make you remember this lesson,” Laufey hissed by Loki’s ear warningly. “But I can’t have you all marked up when we leave.”

 

Loki felt like his stomach had fallen out of his body with a sickening drop. “Leave?” he echoed.

 

Laufey shoved him back harshly, causing Loki’s neck to snap back as his father let go of his hair. Still Loki would not let his tears fall. Anger was meshing with his fear now, no doubt driving Thor insane, but Loki couldn’t control it. He was already using all his energy to keep his fury and pain off his face. “Yes, leaving,” Laufey spoke up as though he hadn’t just thrown his son about. “That’s what I came here to tell you. Much to my surprise, we have just received a messenger from Odin. He has requested our presence for a banquet.”

 

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “And we’re going?” he asked. He knew Thor must have spoken with his father. Loki was shocked that it seemed to have had some effect and wondered what Thor had told Odin. But even more confusing was the thought that Laufey might accept the request and walk into enemy territory.

 

“Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake, Loki,” Laufey told him haughtily. “If the old fool thinks I will walk into his land without preparing myself he will be sorely mistaken. Even more so if he actually thinks I will entertain the thought of peace with those beasts.” Loki ground his teeth together, barely able to keep himself silent. He felt his fury building at his father’s words; Laufey was so narrow-minded and ignorant, assuming all werewolves were the same and beneath him. Luckily Laufey seemed to be wrapped up in his own smug thoughts because he didn’t notice Loki’s dark look. “We’re leaving three eves from the full moon so you better get packed and ready soon.”

 

With that Laufey swept out of Loki’s rooms, likely off to inform his army of the update and get them prepared for escort duty or for a sidelong attack; Loki could only imagine. Only when Loki was sure his father was gone and wouldn’t be coming back did Loki finally stand. He paced back and forth a few times before punching the stone wall behind the couch. Loki gave a choked-off gasp at the pain that shot through his hand at the contact, cradling his hand to his chest immediately afterward.

 

The throbbing pain in his hand and coursing up his arm immediately made Loki’s mood worse even though his hand would heal quickly. Loki forced himself to curl up on his bed before he dealt anymore damage to himself, his body still thrumming with anger and residual fear at being caught. For a few minutes he lay on the bed alone, sulking, his emotions overpowering and blinding him to all else. It was only when he took a few deep breaths and let his emotions subside slightly that he felt Thor trying to reach him.

 

Once he was aware of Thor’s presence through their bond, Loki pushed his emotions down enough to reach out and feel Thor. Immediately Thor’s warmth wrapped around him, worried and comforting. Loki let his eyes slip closed as he lay on the bed; if he concentrated very hard he could almost believe that Thor was right there with him, spooning him from behind and holding Loki close, telling him all would be well.

 

For the first time in a very long time, Loki cried. Not loudly and not for long, but Loki allowed a few tears to tickle his cheeks as they fell across his face, and that was more than he had let free for many years. After that he lay in silence, projecting back through the bond, trying to pull Thor closer. It wasn’t enough but Loki didn’t want to know how he would be feeling now if they hadn’t completed their bond, if he couldn’t feel Thor’s comforting presence and love wrapping around him.

 

Without words it was difficult to explain to Thor exactly what had happened – and he thought maybe it was better Thor didn’t know exactly what Laufey had done and said. But Loki thought he had gotten enough across because he felt understanding and reassurance return to him, holding him close. And that was when Loki decided that when he left the palace in a few nights, it would be his last time. He would pack everything that was important to him beneath his clothing. Regardless of what happened during the banquet, even if the war continued and Thor had to stay, Loki would not return here with Laufey.

 

#

 

Seeing Thor in ceremonial dress momentarily sent a flash of arousal through Loki, though he quelled it immediately. It was easy to control his reaction since all of his thoughts and emotions were blanketed by nerves and fear. After all, Thor was standing at Odin and Frigga’s side; werewolf King and Queen. And Loki was half a step behind Laufey. It was difficult to focus on his arousal – even when Thor experienced a similar wave of desire at seeing Loki that passed through their bond – when the tension in the room was already tangible.

 

Behind Laufey and Loki there were two rows of Laufey’s most trusted personal guards, all in heavy armour, unnecessarily showing their fangs. Beside them was a group of four advisors Laufey had brought along; even though Laufey was planning to turn down any peace offers, he was still ready for the talks. The sun had set only two hours ago and their group had finished the rest of their trek, escorted by two rows of werewolves – numbers matching those of the vampires. They had not received any threats as they crossed werewolf territory, which was a relief to Loki since he knew everyone was already so high strung.

 

Before the banquet started Odin greeted them and introductions were passed around. It was extremely difficult for Loki to keep his face passive and blank as he was introduced to Thor since their bond was trying to drag them closer, begging for their souls to be reunited. It didn’t help that Loki’s eyes kept slipping down to look at Thor’s lips, Thor’s desire turning Loki’s thoughts hazy. They managed to make it through the introductions and then it was all worth it because Odin suggested Thor show Loki to where he would be sleeping while visiting.

 

Thor and Loki both sent their escorts away and as soon as they were in the guest room alone, Thor bodily pressed Loki’s back against the wall. They kissed feverishly, getting their first taste of their mate after their time apart. Thor groaned with pleasure and relief and Loki echoed the sound as he pulled Thor closer, refusing to let them part even long enough for breath. An understanding rushed between them as they kissed; they could not – _would not_ be apart.

 

“I love you,” Thor breathed when their kiss finally broke, both of them gasping desperately for air. Thor leaned close and nuzzled at Loki’s neck while Loki buried his face in Thor’s hair, both of them breathing in their mingling scents once again.

 

“I love you too,” Loki promised, arms around Thor to keep him close. “I missed you so much,” he muttered into Thor’s hair. He already felt so much calmer being close to Thor again; he felt stable, like he was where he belonged. “How did you manage to get Odin to invite us here?”

 

Thor met Loki’s gaze with a nervous smile. “I told him.”

 

“Everything?” Loki questioned. He was worried at first but then he remembered that Odin had invited them here and had been relatively welcoming when they arrived. Perhaps Odin was more understanding...

 

“Everything,” Thor nodded, leaning forward to peck Loki’s jaw. “Well, actually I told my mother first. My father was less understanding at first, but I tried my best to explain how I felt. He’s still struggling with it,” Thor admitted. “But he said he wanted to meet you. I think this will help him understand.”

 

“Thor,” Loki sighed quietly, Thor able to pick up on his sadness through the bond and nuzzle Loki before he had even finished speaking. “I don’t think my father will ever understand. I brought all of my precious belongings with me...” Loki took a deep, steadying breath. “I’m not going back with Laufey.”

 

Thor pulled away just enough that their eyes could meet, Thor’s eyes wide with surprise. “You’re staying with me?”

 

Loki glanced away and cleared his throat, feeling unsure until Thor’s happiness filled their bond like a wave of sunlight. “I don’t want to intrude,” Loki said diplomatically even though he could feel Thor’s emotions and knew he would never be unwelcome. “I was thinking I could find somewhere else to stay and we could keep visiting if you have to stay here and your father doesn’t understand.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Thor said quickly, cupping Loki’s cheek to hold his eyes softly. “If we do not stay here then we will leave together. Even if we do stay for a while and try to get this war nonsense sorted out, we will leave to find our own quiet place to be together soon.” It was impossible to question Thor’s promises when his love and certainty were so strong both in his eyes and in their joined souls. All Loki could do was pull Thor back into a kiss, returning the promise with his lips.

 

When a heated desire began to coil between them they were forced to pull apart fully, gaining some space between their bodies. Loki willed his arousal down and felt Thor doing the same, knowing they couldn’t go to the banquet smelling of sex and each other. For a few minutes Loki busied himself with setting his bag on the guest bed and removing a few heavier pieces of his travel clothes. He allowed Thor to come up behind him and run fingers down his back and up his sides, but then their heat began again and he had to push his mate away.

 

Although Thor did give Loki enough space for both of them to calm their bodies, he refused to let Loki walk to the banquet alone. Regardless of how much reassurance Loki put into the bond, he could still feel a mix of affection and worry from Thor that kept the werewolf from letting Loki out of his sight. Loki didn’t really feel like he needed to complain when Thor offered Loki his arm to hold, walking him across the large guest room with a smile before they finally had to put some distance between them and walk to the banquet as near-strangers.

 

The banquet was horribly awkward. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that Loki got to sit beside Thor at the table. Odin and Frigga sat at the head of the table with Laufey on Odin’s right, his trusted advisors down the line beside him while Thor sat on his mother’s left and Loki sat beside him. It was incredibly frustrating for Loki since he was tempted to clasp their hands together under the table, but he knew there were guards and servants behind them that would notice and likely comment. Just having Thor close was a blessing though, both of them chatting cautiously to make themselves appear unfamiliar but still show that werewolves and vampires could talk over dinner.

 

Loki was very aware of eyes on them throughout the dinner, particularly the heavy gaze of Odin and the softer, curious look of his wife, Thor’s mother. Knowing that they knew and were basically sizing him up to determine if he was suitable was nerve wracking. But Thor’s presence and their bond helped Loki remain as calm as possible.

 

He was impressed by the time taken to find and prepare dishes that vampires would enjoy. Loki had been slightly worried that they would just serve up blood and he knew that would be awkward for both sides of the party. He thought maybe Thor was to thank for the food dishes offered that Loki remembered mentioning to him some nights in their clearing; foods that vampires rarely took the time to make themselves but did enjoy for a change.

 

Laufey even spoke to Odin and Frigga throughout the banquet, much to Loki’s shock. Although he still remembered his father’s words before they had left the palace and knew his father wasn’t necessarily considering peace, a small part of Loki began to hope that this banquet might bring some sense into both sides of the war. Everything seemed to be running better than expected, at least until Loki began to feel his stomach cramp painfully.

 

For a few minutes Loki did his best to ignore the pain, setting down his spoon discreetly at his immediate loss of appetite for the soup he had just begun to eat. Loki subtly put a hand on his stomach, trying to will away the pain. That was when Thor took notice and glanced over worriedly. Loki tried to wave him aside, not wanting to ruin the banquet by causing any unease that would destroy the fragile truce that seemed to be happening.

 

“Loki, are you alright?” Thor asked worriedly, hand twitching in a desire to reach for him when another, much stronger cramp of pain twisted Loki’s stomach.

 

Loki opened his mouth to reassure his mate but instead whimpered and gasped when the pain increased, causing Loki to double over and tears to bead in his eyes. “Thor,” Loki whined, trembling hand reaching desperately for his mate. By now he knew that the whole dining hall was probably focused on him but Loki couldn’t stop himself from wanting to be close to Thor, seeking some form of comfort.

 

The pain in his stomach was spreading across his body like wildfire, leaving his limbs aching and starting a splitting headache at the base of Loki’s skull. In a rush Loki tried to stand, wanting to be in Thor’s embrace but felt his legs give out beneath him as he toppled to the ground. The clatter of metal and shattering plates rang in his ears and Loki realized he had pulled part of the table cloth with him, but all he could focus on was Thor calling his name frantically.

 

Loki winced and clutched at his stomach even though it did nothing to stop the spread of the pain. He couldn’t pay attention to anything else until he caught sight of Thor above him and felt his mate’s warm hand cupping his cheek. When he glanced around Loki saw his father rushing to him as well, Frigga already beside Thor and Odin yelling something to one of the guards, but Loki’s vision was dimming. The sudden, terrifying realization that he was dying struck Loki and he began to cry quietly. “I’m so sorry, Thor,” he whispered, wanting to reach up to hold him close but unable to lift his arms. “We were so close to being together.”

 

“Don’t speak like that,” Thor’s voice broke, warm tears pattering down on Loki’s face as Thor cried above him. Thor gave a loud sob and held Loki close, bundling him up in his arms. “ _Don’t leave me_...” Thor said but his voice sounded distant now, Loki’s eyes slipping closed. The pain was beginning to ebb, Loki’s thoughts fading into a quiet lull. He knew this was the end, was just about to give up when he felt an insistent tug somewhere in his chest. Thor’s words echoed around his head as their bond tried to pull Loki back almost violently, Thor refusing to let him go. “ _I love you_ ,” Thor said, far off in the distance. “ _Stay with me_.”

 

Loki’s awareness returned in a rush, as did the blinding pain streaking across his body. When he blinked his eyes open the hall was too bright and too loud and Loki groaned in agony. He tried to call Thor’s name but found himself unable, his throat and lungs constricted. Thor must have known though because he leaned forward immediately, staying close. “I’m right here,” Thor told him. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you,” he kept saying again and again, neither of them caring who was listening.

 

Loki gave a cry when Thor was shouldered aside, Thor immediately growling with such dangerous warning that it vibrated through the bond. But Loki knew the woman now looking him over must be okay because Thor let her stay, moving to Loki’s side to clutch his hand. Loki clutched back, panting now as he struggled to work through the pain that still felt like it was burning his veins. He heard the woman mention a complicated name, one Loki remembered vaguely from a book he had read. _Poison_ , his mind supplied helpfully.

 

The next moment the woman – a shaman, he assumed – was pouring some liquid down Loki’s throat. He gagged on it before it finally went down his throat and settled in his stomach. For one brief second he thought it would just soak up the poison, his pain waning slightly. But then he felt an unbearable sickness begin to crawl back up his throat, the remedy pulling the poison with it. It was thanks to the woman and Thor’s helping hands that Loki got turned over on his side quickly enough to throw up on the floor, rather than choke on the vomit.

 

Loki retched for so long he almost thought it wasn’t worth it, his stomach and acid-burned throat aching nearly as much as when he had been poisoned. But finally his body calmed, Thor catching him in his arms before his limbs collapsed. Loki allowed Thor to pull him into his embrace, arms curled protectively around him. He drank greedily when Thor offered him a glass of water, washing away some of the horrible taste in his mouth and calming his stomach slightly. After that it was all Loki could do to hoarsely whisper, “I love you too,” before his vision swam and faded again, his body too traumatized to remain awake another moment longer.

 

#

 

When Loki woke up he was in a comfortable bed, wrapped up in warm sheets like a cocoon. He found Thor asleep in bed beside him, arm flung over Loki’s stomach to keep him close as the werewolf snored lightly. Loki couldn’t remember the last time he felt so rested and relaxed. He wondered what woke him up when he noticed the sound of feet approaching. When he looked over he saw his father approaching and sitting slowly on the edge of the bed, looking them both over critically.

 

“So, this is the one who smells of sunlight,” Laufey commented, sounding resigned and grudgingly accepting of this fact.

 

Loki wrapped an arm around Thor’s shoulders in return, displaying his affection openly even though his mate slept on. “Yes,” he proclaimed, chin held high.

 

His father sighed, looking the sleeping werewolf over. Then he looked back to Loki. “How long?”

 

“Years,” Loki admitted, remembering how quickly time had passed since Thor came into his life.

 

Immediately Laufey’s lips tightened. “You have been mated for years?”

 

“No!” Loki said hurriedly, not wanting to make this any harder than it already was. “I have known him for years and cared for him almost as long. But the bond is new.” Laufey released what could only be described as a relieved sigh. “I love him, father,” Loki added, hugging Thor a little tighter. “I don’t care what you say. He is my mate and he makes me happy.”

 

“I would be lying if I said I was happy about this,” Laufey grimaced. Loki felt his stomach clench in disappointment but he told himself again that it didn’t matter; he had Thor. “But...” his father hesitated, catching Loki’s attention. “I saw the way he protected you and held you at the banquet. He will take good care of you, even if he is a wolf.”

 

“Not all wolves are the same,” Loki chided his father quietly. Laufey wasn’t the best at heartfelt conversations; wasn’t much of a good father either. But Loki knew he was trying, in his own way, to work on accepting this. And he appreciated that.

 

Laufey nodded in agreement. “I’m working on accepting that. Like this one,” his father nodded to Thor, who was still obliviously bundled up in the covers. “He’s looked over you for the last three days while you were unconscious, making sure no one hurt you. He only just gave in to exhaustion a few hours ago.”

 

Loki looked back to Thor and brushed his fingers softly through blond hair, drawing a pleased hum from the sleeping man. He felt warmth blooming in his chest and he wanted to lean down and kiss Thor, but he knew his father could only handle so much shock at once. So Loki turned back to Laufey, his father’s words catching his attention. “I was asleep for three days? What happened?”

 

“Alrik slipped poison into your soup to try to make me think it was the werewolves and continue the war,” Laufey explained gravely and Loki’s eyes widened in shock. Alrik was one of his father’s most trusted advisors and had been by his side for years. He had never shown much interest in Loki, but nor had he shown Loki any threat. “I was shocked too,” Laufey said when he saw Loki’s face. “But a search was done and his supply was found in his bag in his guest room. I wouldn’t have believed that alone but as soon as we found it he confessed to everything.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Loki said, still shocked. “He has always been loyal.”

 

“Yes,” Laufey agreed. “Apparently with the intent of swaying me to keep this war going.” Laufey looked away and Loki watched his father; he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his father so pensive. It made him hopeful. “Not to say I didn’t make my own decisions. But this has made me realize that perhaps I have been letting myself be swayed too easily by the hatred of others. Alrik spoke of a young daughter killed by wolves years ago. I hadn’t even known.”

 

Loki tightened his hold on Thor protectively, worried momentarily. “A race cannot be blamed for a few rogues.”

 

His father glanced back at him and then let his eyes slip down, taking note of Loki’s embrace around Thor. Laufey still looked uncomfortable but was clearly trying hard to understand. “I’m starting to realize that. Odin’s healer got the poison out of you, and she also told us that it was your bond to Thor that had kept you from fading away.” Laufey let out a heavy breath. “That is why Odin and I will begin talking as soon as you are well enough to join us. We want you and Thor to take part in the conversation.” Loki was so surprised that he didn’t know what to say, his lips parting but no words coming out. This didn’t wipe away the way his father had treated him over the years, but it was the first time Laufey had made an effort to include Loki, and it was obvious that his father was trying hard to understand and eventually accept Thor. “For now you should rest,” Laufey said a little awkwardly when Loki remained silent.

 

It wasn’t an apology, but for now Loki would take it. Whether his father had been scared of losing all that remained of his lost mate, or if he actually realized he almost lost his only son, Loki didn’t know. He nodded and watched his father slowly stand, looking them over one final time. Then he excused himself from the room, flicking the lights off and casting the room in darkness at Loki’s request.

 

When they were alone again, Loki lay back down fully on the bed, tucked under the blankets. “You can stop pretending to be asleep now,” he told Thor with a chuckle, assuming his mate had just been listening in and not wanting to interrupt. But to his surprise and amusement, Thor just let out another quiet snore and nuzzled closer to Loki now that he had settled, sleeping on. Loki pressed an affectionate kiss to Thor’s forehead and let his eyes slide closed. Although he had felt wide awake when Laufey first entered the room, now he was feeling worn out again. Between his shock and his body still recovering from the poison, he required more rest.

 

He knew there was a lot ahead of him and Thor. Both of their families now knew about their bond – such a hurried change from their decision only a few weeks ago that they could continue to meet in secret. Loki knew that everyone was trying to be understanding and accepting, which he appreciated, but he also knew it would take everyone some time to adjust to the idea. Loki could only imagine how they would eventually break it to the public that the sole heirs of both races were mated.

 

They also had the peace talks to deal with; Loki had a feeling that what Thor and Loki said individually and as a mated couple would hold a lot of weight on dispelling some long-held stereotypes. Something would also have to be done about Alrik, if it hadn’t already happened. Laufey hadn’t said and even though Loki felt angry and betrayed by the poisoning, his body was too tired at the current moment to muster up a full rage.

 

Nonetheless, Loki pushed all of those thoughts away temporarily. Thor must have been dreaming a very pleasant dream because their bond was alive with a calm happiness, which was quickly lulling Loki back to sleep. So Loki pulled the covers a little tighter around them and buried his nose in Thor’s hair, breathing in his scent. His father was right; Thor really did smell like warm sunlight. And at that thought, with a smile on his face, Loki drifted off to join Thor in his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> [FANART](http://mochimusha.tumblr.com/post/32801959223/tell-me-how-pretty-the-sun-shines-more-of)
> 
> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
